


Trust

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Fanart, Hug-and-Fly, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Whether in battle or just for pleasure, getting a lift from Tony is always exhilarating.(Steve especially likes that Tony seems to only ever want to takehimalong, not the rest of the team. Of course he gets them if necessary, but he never offers. He only ever offers to Steve, usually with a smirk that might be hidden behind the helmet, but that Steve can hear in his voice anyway. He just opens his arms in invitation and waits for Steve to step on his boots before that strong arm wraps around Steve's waist and then they shoot up in the sky, because Tony never goes slow when he's taking the wheel.)(Steve never complains about that, never tells Tony to slow it down, because he loves it - the wind, the thrill, the utter certainty that Tony is completely in control of what he's doing, the knowledge that despite all the risks, he's absolutely safe in those moments. The arm around his waist is firm and sure, the only thing keeping him from falling.)(Steve will never be able to admit that it's a huge turn-on for him. He thinks Tony might know anyway.)





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> _For ten months horrific amounts of work ruled. It was a time of darkness, it was a world with no fun - it was the age of my Master's thesis. But now the spell is broken and I live again!_ *subtle hint at Gargoyles* XD 
> 
> Now, that means: I DID IT! I handed in my Master's thesis today!!! 420 pages! Today was my first day off in 4 month - I even had to work through my birthday to get this /&%§$ thesis done. And what did I do with my first day off? Manipping, of course! ;D I missed you all so much! Imagine that, I had no contact with any fandom in four months! I didn't get to watch even a single movie or read anything other than my thesis stuff - so now I'm going to immerse myself in fandom and create stuff to my heart's content. I hope you agree :D 
> 
> Soon there will be some Deadpool/Cable manips because I just have to do something for them, they're epic. I've wanted to ever since I saw the movie in New Zealand in May, and I had to resist the urge until now - that was torture, I can tell you that. I actually just bought the DVD today so that I can take high quality screenshots ^_^ You can tell, I'm highly motivated!

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/131492/131492_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Want to make me a happy wee cookie? Leave me a wee word and you've done your good deed for the day by making somebody's day a lot brighter ^_^


End file.
